Seashells
by chrissyxx
Summary: "Kate reaches for his hand and opens the fingers softly. As her eyes catch on the item in his palm they instantly light up. "It's beautiful" " - A small one shot on the seashells.


**All mistakes are my own. As I'm not a native speaker there are for a certainty a few. I don't own Castle. (Wish I did). **

**There was just no way I could not write this scene. I know till now there had been a few stories that picked up this scene. I started this already some days ago, but I had been really bussy so I couldn't manage to finish it earlier. I just had to see exactly this scene written down. So i guess you could call it a small insert for 5x03 Murder he wrote. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Seashells**

The colors of the rising sun melt together with the blue of the sky, painting the world in red and orange and setting it on fire where the ocean meets the horizon. It's something about the scene that makes her feel at peace.

The sand is still cold from the night under her bare feet and the morning breeze makes her shiver. It's the sight of the ocean, expanding limitless in front of her, giving a feeling of freedom, the sound of the waves crashing soft at the coast, the smell of the sea filling her lungs and spreading into every pore of her body that makes her stay and watch the sun rising instead of crawling back to bed and snuggle into the warmth of Castle's body.

She tucks her arms close around her chest, an attempt to keep herself warm, the thin cotton shirt she's wearing not providing enough shelter against the chill breeze. The glowing ball exceeds the horizon and continues its track, dipping the world into a slow glow of yellow. Soon the first sunrays will dance across the ocean.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"  
She didn't her him approach, but she doesn't startle. Something inside of her is aware of his presence long before he speaks. He wraps his arms around her waist from behind, locking his hands in front of her stomach. The warmth of his chest against her back leaves her with a comforting sensation. She rests her head against the crook of his neck, the steady beat of his heart next to her ear. It's a steady rhythm giving her the rest of comfort she needs. It's a perfect moment and she wishes she could freeze the time, stop the world from turning, to be able to be in it forever.

"I'm not going to ask why you're up this early." His voice is low, vibrates straight through her body.  
She inhales deep, in need for his scent. He smells like sleep and salt. "Good. Cause I wouldn't be able to give you an answer." And that's the truth. She doesn't know why she felt the urge to get up. She doesn't know why she stands at the foot of his house, bare feet in the sand. All she knows is that it feels right, necessary. A moment destined to be experienced.

He rests his chin on her shoulder, watches with her the sunrays lighting up the ocean's surface. The quiet is calming and she's grateful for it, the first time of the weekend finally feeling at ease, having left dead bodies and mobster behind. The last two days had been a pure adventure for Castle but for her it was an adventure too close to home. Just to be here in the Hamptons with him is enough for her though but this, this is what she had been craving for.

He tightens his grip around her waist, draws her close, closing what little space is left between them.  
"Let's go for a walk"  
"What?" She turns her head towards him in surprise.  
"Let's take a walk on the beach."  
"Seriously?"  
He lets go of her and she is missing his warmth against her back instantly. She watches him walk towards the water but he turns around halfway and stretches out his hand towards her.  
"Come on"  
She hesitates, gives him a shy smile but finally stretches out and grabs his hand.

* * *

They walk close to the water, fingers locked, leaving footprints in the wet sand. While at this time of the morning the beach is nearly empty, it will soon be crowded with sun-seekers. But for now, they have the beach all to themselves. He keeps his gaze looked on the sand in front of him, trying hard to keep up the comforting quiet between them. He knows it's what she needs after the trouble of the last days. He wanted to give her a weekend of easing and contentment but if he's honest he haven't been very successful.

Suddenly something sharp digs into the sole of his right foot and he stops abrupt in his pace forcing Kate to stop as well. "Ouch, damn." He bends down cursing, trying to find the course of his pain.  
"You okay?"  
His hand closes around something sharp and cold and he stands back up nodding.  
"What's that?" Kate reaches for his hand and opens the fingers softly. As her eyes catch on the item in his palm they instantly light up. "It's beautiful" Careful she takes it in her own hands and holds it in front of him. The seashell is a dark brown and small between her thumb and forefinger.  
"Look there's another one" He points to her feet where another seashell rests in the sand and she bends down instantly picking it up with sparkling eyes. Then she reaches for his hand and draws him closer to the water, instantly stopping as her eyes catch another shell.  
"Castle, look, there are so many more." She makes a wide gesture with her arm to underline her words.  
"If you want we can collect some."  
"Really?" She draws an eyebrow up in doubt  
"Sure." He chuckles. "Why not?"  
She shrugs her shoulder. "I don't know, it's so… It's something kids would do."  
"Who cares? It's fun."  
The huge smile she gives him is all he needs to warm up his heart. He watches her go from shell to shell always careful to avoid the water. Her chestnut curls spill loosely over the fabric of her shirt messed up by the small breeze. But it's not her beauty that amazes him. It's the fact that she lets him see this part of her, that she has her heart in her hands, that makes him love her even more.  
"Are you actually going to help me or do you wanna keep on staring at me? Cause that's really gross, Castle."  
"Oh you are so gonna get one for that." He jumps forward, manages to catch her by the waist and draws her into the water with him. She lets out a loud squeak as her legs touch the cold water. "Hey!" she screams and wriggles herself free.  
"Oh. Don't say the water's cold." His lip turn up in a teasing smirk.  
"You're not going to wear this smirk for long mister!" she huffs pointing her finger at him.  
"Really? Then you have to get me first." He turns on the spot and runs through the flat water back to the beach Kate right on his heels.

As they make their way back to the house his pockets are heavy from the shells and their clothes soaking wet. His hand is drawn loosely around Kate's shoulder and he's noticing the light bounce in her step. Right in front of the house she brings them to a stop.  
"Hey Castle, listen. Thank you for the weekend."  
"Did you enjoy it?"  
She nods firmly. "Yes, yes I did."  
"Good." He grabs her by the waist and draws her close, so close that their noses are nearly touching. "I guess we can repeat it sometime then."  
"I would be disappointed if not." And with that she lifts herself on her tiptoes and locks her lips with his, in a soft tender kiss, her hands on his pockets the seashells digging softly into her palms.

**_tumblr: chrisschross_**


End file.
